<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Happiness Is My Own by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388649">Your Happiness Is My Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell'>ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel arranges a surprise for Cecily on their wedding day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1034831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SHBingo 20-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Happiness Is My Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bingo Square Fill: Marriage<br/>Tumblr Prompt: a general request for more Gabriel/Cecily &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cecily doesn’t fully relax on the day of her wedding until after they exchange runes and the echoing words of Brother Zachariah make her and Gabriel’s union official. The entire time her eyes are on Will, making sure he doesn’t do anything ridiculous like try and object (in jest, of course, but even <em>still</em>) on the grounds that Gabriel is a Lightwood, or flickering to the doors as if some news of imminent danger may threaten the peace of the day.</p><p>Her concerns are unwarranted. Will behaves more like a proper gentleman than she’s ever witnessed before and there are no looming demon attacks or emergency Nephilim matters. They marry to the sound of clapping hands and cheering voices, in front of friends and family, and friends who <em>are</em> her family now.</p><p>At the reception, Cecily sways lightly in the arms of her husband, a content smile on her face.</p><p>“I have a surprise for you,” Gabriel says quietly, pulling back to lead her out of the room as subtly as possible. Cecily glances around, watching people dance and drink and mingle, the noise and activity around them enough so that there are plenty of distractions to slip away under. Cecily watches Gabriel give Will a short nod, one which Will returns, an unspoken understanding of some sort passing between them.</p><p>“...should I trust a surprise that Will is privy to?” Cecily says, only half-teasing. Truly, she’s glad to see Will and Gabriel getting along better these days. It certainly makes her own life easier, and her heart lighter to witness.</p><p>Gabriel laughs at that. “Under any other circumstances, I’d say no,” he agrees. “But he’s helping me run interference so we can escape for a few minutes.”</p><p>“Escape for what?” Cecily asks, already knowing if it were something she could be told he would’ve done so already.</p><p>“You’ll see,” he replies cryptically, as she expected. They travel down a corridor, take a left, then down another before taking a right. It’s obvious whatever this is Gabriel planned it out carefully, down to the last detail. She can barely hear the faint echo of music from the reception now, and they’re entirely alone.</p><p>At least, she thinks they’re alone, until they turn into a room and see a man and a woman waiting for them. Cecily noticed them arrive at the ceremony late, standing against the back wall and then leaving before anyone else but assumed they must be some distant Lightwood relative she hadn’t met yet.</p><p>During the ceremony, she hadn’t noticed it, but now she sees the faint shimmer of a glamour and takes a step closer, focusing, until-</p><p>“Mam?” Cecily breathed out, scarcely able to believe it. “Dad?”</p><p>She sees through the glamour entirely now to the true image of her mother and father standing in front of her. They move toward one another at once. The moment they’re close enough Cecily feels the arms of her parents wrap around her, pulling her close into a hug she wishes could last forever. She can’t help the tears that fall, not bothering to hide them.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Cecily asks finally as they pull away, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand before Gabriel moves to stand beside her, offering his pocket square. “I was so upset over not being allowed to invite you...”</p><p>“We know,” her mother says. “Your Gabriel arranged it, through Will’s friend Magnus. Just to watch the ceremony, though. We have to leave before we risk anyone seeing through the glamour.”</p><p><em>My Gabriel,</em> she thinks fondly, giving him a look that could not possibly convey the amount of overwhelming love she feels for him at that moment.</p><p>“Of course,” Cecily agrees, blinking away more tears. She never gets emotional like this, but she simply can’t help it. The one thing she thought she couldn’t have on this day, and it’s standing right in front of her now. “Of course. I’m so glad you came, that you’re here at all!”</p><p>“We’re so proud of you, Cecily,” her father says, smiling.</p><p>“And we love you so much,” her mother adds. “<em>Both</em> of you,” her mother adds, moving to hug Gabriel as well. “Welcome to the family. Do promise to take care of her for us, won’t you Gabriel?”</p><p>“I dare say Cecily can take perfectly good care of herself,” Gabriel points out, with a smirk in her direction. “But I promise to do my best.”</p><p>Just then there’s a sound behind them, the only warning before a swirl of magical light appears, followed by Magnus. “I hate to break up the reunion,” he says, sounding genuinely remorseful. “But I’m afraid we must be going.” Magnus glances over at Cecily, eyeing her gown of gold with a smile. “Congratulations, my dear. You look positively stunning.”</p><p>Under other circumstances, she might’ve flushed slightly at the compliment from the warlock, but she finds herself entirely unable to feel anything other than glee and gratitude. “Thank you. For helping them be here,” she adds, in case he thinks she’s only thanking him for the compliment. “I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome. Consider it a wedding gift,” he adds with a wink. “I’m always happy to help circumvent ridiculous and pointless Clave Laws.”</p><p>Cecily can’t resist giving each of her parents one last, lingering hug, before very reluctantly forcing herself to finally step back and allow them to follow Magnus. She knows the risk they’re all taking with every passing second someone might come looking for her and Gabriel.</p><p>“Until next time,” her mother says by way of a farewell, giving her one last kiss on the forehead. A moment later her mother, father, and Magnus all vanish through the portal, leaving only her and Gabriel behind.</p><p>“I would’ve told you earlier,” he says. “But there were complications, and I didn’t know whether Magnus would pull it off in time. I didn’t want to get your hopes up for it to not work out.”</p><p>“Even if it hadn’t, the fact that you tried at all would’ve meant the world to me,” she points out. The knowledge that her parents were here, that they saw her get married after all, makes the day truly perfect in a way she’d long since written off as impossible. “Thank you. This means… this means so much to me, Gabriel. Thank you hardly seems enough, but-”</p><p>“Your happiness is all the thanks I need,” Gabriel says. “You know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”</p><p>She knew it before, but if she ever had a singular doubt this would wipe it away entirely.</p><p>“I do,” she says, still smiling. She isn’t sure she’ll ever stop smiling. “I can only hope to make you just as happy one day.”</p><p>Gabriel returns her smile with one of his own, holding a hand out to lead her back to the others.</p><p>“You already do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Find me on  <a href="http://bytheangell.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and also on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell">Twitter</a>! &lt;3 )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>